


Simply Falling

by Volky888



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, They dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volky888/pseuds/Volky888
Summary: Wrench turns and looks at Numbers, sitting on their beat up couch besides him, a small smile that was uncharacteristically soft on his lips as his eyes glistened with a quiet request. And, well, Wrench wasn’t ever one to deny Numbers anything.
Relationships: Mr. Numbers/Mr. Wrench (Fargo)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Simply Falling

_Tap, tap, tap._

Wrench feels Numbers’ fingers drumming gently on his shoulder.

_One, two, three. One, two, three._

His lover’s fingers tap out the beat of a waltz, gentle but insistent.

Wrench turns and looks at Numbers, sitting on their beat up couch besides him, a small smile that was uncharacteristically soft on his lips as his eyes glistened with a quiet request. And, well, Wrench wasn’t ever one to deny Numbers anything.

The radio was on, that must be where the music that got Numbers in the mood was coming from. Wrench made a show of sighing dramatically and putting down the book he was in the middle of reading - just because he was agreeable doesn’t mean he couldn’t tease Numbers. Numbers smiles a little broader as Wrench gets up and places his hands into position on Numbers’ waist and shoulder. His hold is firm and guiding, tugging his partner close as they begin to waltz.

The first time Wrench saw Numbers dance was odd. Wrench had walked out of the shower, absent mindedly drying his hair with a towel when he was stopped in his tracks at the sight of his partner swinging alone in their shared living room. Numbers’ eyes had been closed, his arms raised slightly as if holding onto an invisible partner, swinging and turning to the music that Wrench couldn’t hear. Wrench watched his partner with a smile tugging at his lips, an inexplicable feeling welling up in his chest. Numbers danced for what must have been a whole song before he’d finally noticed Wrench staring from across the room, then he quickly tried to pretend like he wasn’t a 20 something tough guy that killed people for a living caught waltzing alone in his apartment. Wrench had laughed, and walked up to the grumpy man, and against his protesting arms, held him and started swinging until Numbers got the idea.

So Numbers taught Wrench to dance. Wrench had asked where Numbers learnt, but Numbers insisted he just saw it on TV. _Waltz isn’t complicated_ , Numbers said, _just wait until I learn swing dancing_.

_Tap, tap, tap. One, two, three. One, two, three._

Numbers’ fingers continue to drum out the beat of the dance as they move to the music, the night quiet and still all around them. Wrench feels Numbers softly press his forehead against Wrench’s broad chest, letting out a sign of contentment.

Wrench can feel Numbers melting more and more into their embrace, their dance form loosening as they fall deeper into each other. Numbers fingers remain steady, beating out a rhythm for Wrench that he has long committed to heart. And Wrench knows, resting his chin on Numbers’ soft hair, that he’s long since accepted the fact that Numbers will always be the singular beat that his heart will dance to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm six years too late to this ship but BOY have I made the rum tum tumble.  
> twitter @volky888


End file.
